pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mgrinshpon/Honorable/Mo/R Scavenger's Boonprot
The best BYOB —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:48, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Epic/10. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 22:53, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::BYOB!!!!!!!!!!-Jax010//healingp=0 00:46, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::This is pretty epic Life Guardian 01:33, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Clean this baby up plx kthnx. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:18, 8 October 2008 (EDT) grinch u gonna post that horrible flare spammer too? xD Saint 13:14, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Dshot + Barbed Arrows in optionals is awesome. :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:29, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Ha ha, awesome. Not quite as epic as lava-camping with MR in Annihilation, but makes up for it by being epic everywhere else. Kabu To 14:01, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :What in the name of biscuts has Izzy done? o.O It looks viable... epically viable. A boonprot that can inflict conditions and gain ridiculous energy from them. Add in Protective Spirit and, in my opinion, you are rank one thousand, three hundred and thirty-seven in the Buff Abuse Title Track -- otherwise known as "I'm bringin' Boonprots back (1337)" :Personally, my favorite bar for this idea would probably end up being (used with a spear and shield set): : :KaHasuken 16:30, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Yo, I did my best to clean up the page. I'm not sure if it's decent yet or not, but there it is. I didn't add any armor ideas because seeing the way I monk on paper, you'd all probably shun me. Feel free to make any changes, I suppose. KaHasuken 16:48, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :my reaction, "The Fuck???" this...may be the first use Scavengers has ever had...And it may be viable....If only you could stick in barbed spear, you'd be raping everything!--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 16:48, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::Too bad Paragons don't need energy management skills. >.< KaHasuken 16:50, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::Who said anything about Paragons...And yes, they need energy management skills >>Shouts/Chants...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 01:23, 10 October 2008 (EDT) I'd just 5-5-5 this if only it were because it is a boonprot <3 Brandnew. 16:56, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :I made a build similar to this before and it got trashed. prof=Monk/Ranger Prot=12+1+1 divine=10+1 wild=8Focusof FortuneGuardianConditionBondVeilStrideBoon/build --TheHunger 17:10, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :Bad attributes. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:32, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::I agree looking back at it, but on my build the comments were about how the boon prot isn't viable anymore and nobody made any suggestions about changing the attributes.--TheHunger 19:48, 9 October 2008 (EDT) and what ^is BYOB? lmao 75.105.247.71 20:21, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :bring your own build/booze--Golden19pxStar 20:25, 9 October 2008 (EDT) you know... ppl are actually trying to use this already...75.105.247.71 21:40, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :Where? Tell them to give me a whisper and thank me for the sensuality of such a build. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:00, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::obaby-- 23:12, 9 October 2008 (EDT) This takes epic to a different level. My hand is actually shaking as I'm writing this.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:10, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Be Korean. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:02, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :oh god...--70.121.144.57 14:47, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::Brave mcKoreon --Frosty 14:52, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::All Monks should be d-shot monks. What?....lol Karate Jesus 14:55, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::karate jesus, you are right. all monks should have hammer bash. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:51, 10 October 2008 (EDT) clarity? :maybe you could add a rune of clarity to the equipments section as it states u must hit them to gain the energy ;) hope i helped.90.209.236.199 15:12, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::U have dismiss condition, just remove it yourself. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 20:46, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::: /doh my bad.90.203.203.152 05:05, 11 October 2008 (EDT) needs more :cop 71.88.205.1 14:05, 11 October 2008 (EDT) What comes next? Zealous Vow? Maybe... Add sum daggers in? There's always some warrior attacking a monk... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 13:51, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? --RAAARRRR!!!! 13:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Needs moar hammerbash. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :: Add daggers as a weapon set... ;p also add bow and as optional add double shot... besides im sleepy and i may talk rubbish but i dont know [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Spear + Shield would be best for this. --Frosty 14:48, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Joke? this is a joke right??? Jjberks 17:50, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Yes, right now we are all laughing at you [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:21, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::muahahaahaaha ;p